Olympe Maxime
Madame Olympe Maxime was the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Maxime's preferred way of transportation is to travel with her students in a powder-blue carriage drawn by twelve winged Abraxan horses, which are bred at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Madame Maxime is a half-giantess, although she claims to have "big bones." Biography Early life Olympe Maxime was born to one magical parent and one giant, making her a half-giantess. She kept this heritage hidden, in fear of the prejudice that would strike her were it to be revealed. She was likely educated at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, where she later became Headmistress. 1994-1995 .]] Maxime and some of her students went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in October of 1994 for the Triwizard Tournament. She made such an effect on Professor Rubeus Hagrid that he immediately started trying to impress her: he tried to tame his hair, wore his best ill-fitting clothes, and even showed her the Triwizard Tournament dragons while they were still meant to be a secret. Given his lack of social graces, however, this was not so successful. It is unclear whether she was impressed by this, but either way, Hagrid well and truly blew it at the Yule Ball. It was here that he put it to Olympe that she was a half-giantess just like him - he was right of course, but she was not impressed that she had been rumbled. During the summer of 1995 Rubeus Hagrid and Madame Maxime visited the giants as envoys for Albus Dumbledore. Hagrid described her spellwork as "brilliant". She separated from Hagrid during the return journey, however, because he would not abandon his half-brother Grawp, who proved to be a highly taxing travelling companion; she returned to Beauxbatons alone. 1997 In 1997, Madame Maxime was among those paying respects at Dumbledore's funeral. She and Hagrid comforted each other during the occasion, this may have been inspired by the emotion of the moment. She also attended the wedding of Bill Weasley and former Beauxbatons student Fleur Delacour later on that same year.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film) Later life It is unknown if she and Hagrid ever rekindled their relationship, although ultimately they never married. J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall Physical appearance and Olympe.]] She is described as being elegant and wearing black satin robes. She is graceful despite her size (and reputedly a wonderful dancer), with handsome olive-skinned features, huge black eyes, and sleek hair drawn back from her face. She dresses from top to toe in black satin, and is laden with opal jewellery. It is revealed that Maxime's huge size is due to her half-giant background. She fiercely denies this claiming that she has "big bones", although she is taller than fellow half-giant Rubeus Hagrid. Personality and traits .]] Madam Maxime appeared to get on well with her students. She had a sense of fair play and felt it was unjust that Harry Potter had also been chosen for the Triwizard Tournament which gave Hogwarts two champions, and at first she refused to accept that Harry hadn't actually put his name in the Goblet of Fire. However, she did not judge Harry unfairly during the Triwizard Tournament's tasks, giving him an 8 out of 10 on the dragon probably because the Horntail successfully attacked Harry once (though slightly lower than most of the others', it was far fairer than Karkaroff's four). Olympe was ashamed of being a half giant and claimed that she was simply "big-boned." Though Hagrid described her as a fine, well dressed woman, Maxime didn't complain once about having to climb over boulders or sleep in caves during her and Hagrid's mission to visit the giants. She also had a fiery temper and Hagrid had to restrain her from attacking two Death Eaters during the mission. Magical abilities and skills *'Conjunctivitis Curse:' Rubeus Hagrid claimed that Madam Maxime performed an excellent Conjunctivitis Curse during their mission to negotiate with the giants. He also said that she was able to do very fast spellwork. *'Care of Magical Creatures': At Beauxbatons, Madam Maxime bred winged horses. Etymology Olympe is the French word for Olympus, the mountain home of the Greek gods. Maxime is French for "principle," a pun on "principal". It is derived from the Latin maxima, the feminine form of "maximus," meaning "greatest" or "biggest." Behind the scenes *Olympe Maxime is portrayed by English actress Frances de la Tour in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Deathly Hallows: Part 1. *In the latter she appears during the Wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, making her the only major character to appear in a film despite not appearing in the corresponding book. On the other hand, she does appear in the Half-Blood Prince novel, but not in the film. *In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Maxime is described as roughly the same height as Hagrid, whereas in the film adaptation she is considerably taller than him. Though Robbie Coltrane explained in an interview that it was due to her high heels. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references fr:Olympe Maxime pl:Olimpia Maxime ru:Олимпия Максим fi:Olympe Maxime Category:Beauxbatons Category:Females Category:French individuals Category:Half-breeds Category:Headteachers Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Wizards